Sweet Misery
by Draw-Me-A-Story
Summary: He never looked truly happy. She never looked truly satisfied. Campbell and Maya. Let's follow them through their (more or less) common journey..
1. Chapter 1

The corner of Maya's lips slowly rose up, at the sight of Cam entering Degrassi and she hurriedly walked up to him, not able to get rid of the foolish grin that she was wearing- Neither from the fuzzy feeling in the pit of her stomach. A feeling similar to the one she got when she was about to take an exam, only that this time it felt exiting in a very, very positive way.

It lend wings to Maya.

Cam saw her coming and he actually smiled a little, the second he sighted Maya. The first, well, _almost_ smile in a week. Funny, that she was the only reason to smile in his eyes..

He stopped and waited for Maya to come.

"Hey," She said with that grin, playing nervously with the string of her backpack, which she had swung loosely on one shoulder.

"Hi, Maya." Cam said not meeting her eyes, implying a light awkward wave with his hand, before looking around the hall and clearing his throat.

"So," Maya slowly began. "How was the game?"

"Great," Cam nodded, finally looking at her face. "It was great – I wish you could've seen it.." He told her, a sign of regret playing in his eyes.

"Yeah, me too," She answered, looking down ashamedly.

Maya knew how important those hokey games were to Campbell and she wished she could have been there for him. Cheering for him, waving once in a while at him.. Letting him know that she was there for him.

She sighed gloomily, trying to gather words together to explain herself. "It's just that I had a band reahearse and –"

"Hey! Maya! It's okay." Cam assured her, and his voice sounded even softer that usual.

Cam offered her a smile.

Maya smiled somewhat relieved back.

"I'll be there next time," She said, respiring. "I promise."

Cam nodded. "I'll take you up on that."

Maya bite back the next smile that was beginnig to creep on her lips, as she searched for Cam's glance.

"Saunders! There you are!" An arm swiftly swung from behind over Cam's shoulder.

Cam quickly faced Dallas, who was smirking, while looking between the pair, like always.

"Aw, you two lovebirds are _killing_ me with your awkward innocence!" Dallas raved fakely.

Maya rolled her eyes.

She couldn't stand the boy – Especially not when he barged into Cam's and her business, making it awkward by addressing the awkwardness.

Cam quickly glanced at Maya, before looking at Dallas. "I, um.. I gotta go." He said dully, walking away.

Dallas snickered. "See you at lunch, Saunders!"

Maya stomped away, before doing something she might regret afterwards – like committing murder.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you all, I appreciate your reviews and the followers! **

* * *

"Hey, wanna be partners?"

Maya looked up from her sheet of paper.

There was a friendly spark hidden in his eyes, despite his usual puzzled and uncomfortable frown.

She would never admit it out loud but even smallest gestures like these made Maya feel a bit better inside - She didn't know why but there was not more to expect from Campbell.

"Of course!" Maya agreed happily, before Cam nodded approvingly and took the first chair he could find to place it on the other end of Maya's desk.

As Cam sorted his work utensils in front of him, Maya searched for his eyes without really searching for eye contact.

She was deep in thoughts once again…

Maya could not help but wonder _why_ Cam was the way he was, every time she saw his sluggish, nearly sick at heart-like behavior.

And sure, she really did like him, maybe even _loved _him secretly, but she just couldn't and most of all, didn't want to shake off that gloomy feeling that something was off with him.

Something very tragic.

When would he open up?

Regardless, Maya was willing to wait and give him the time and space he needed…

At last, Cam seemed to feel Maya's gaze on him.

He slowly looked up at her for a brief moment, and gave that famous half-hearted smile of his, Maya knew too well.

"What?" He asked, pointblank. "Do I," He began, rubbing his forehead. "Do I have something on my face?" Cam spluttered, grinning slighty now.

Maya shook her head simply, returning the grin.

His face then turned to a frown again, while he shifted his head closer to hers. "Do you have something on your mind?"

Maya shook her head. Her glances fell to the paper in front of her. "Let's get this work done!"

…

As soon as the bell rang, Cam gathered his things together and was ready to leave - He seemed to be in such a rush!

"Wow," Maya chuckled, as she watched him stuffing the things in his bag. "You can't wait to get rid of me, can you?"

Cam swung the bag over his shoulder. "Sorry, I need to get home fast."

"Okay," She accepted, a bit puzzled. "Why?" She wondered, while packing her stuff as well now.

"There is a test coming up and a hockey game and a big exam and…," He breathed out. "I- I'm just under a lot of pressure, you know."

"Don't worry," She attempted to cheer Cam up. "You'll do great!"

"Yeah…" Cam mumbled, letting his head sink.

Maya cursed mentally, for not being able to cheer him a bit up - let alone help him. She felt utterly useless, when it came to Cam and she hated it.

"Anyways," Cam said. "See you tomorrow."

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, before rushing to the class-door and disappearing in the big crowd of students.

Maya sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

It depressed him to know how alone he really was.

He was restless at night.

He was anxious with every step he took.

He was hopeless.

He felt worthless, irritable and guilty for being that way.

And at the same time, he felt numb - almost empty.

The world and its time seemed to pass and move so slow around him, and so did his frightening, dark thoughts.

He was drowning in his own mind - got abused by his own mind and yet, Cam couldn't explain himself.

With everyday, Cam was sinking deeper and deeper.

_There is no way out… _

He missed his familiy dearly.

His old friends.

Those people aren't his friends – He did not know any of these people, nor did he like them.

He missed _home_.

He missed his _life_.

_There is no way out_, the voice in his head repeated.

And he prayed over and over for the voice to shush.

...

Cam's books lay open and spreaded in front of him and he was reading those praragraphs over and over but he couldn't seem to understand what he was reading.

Those were just words to him, which echoed in his head along with these other voices but they didn't make any sense to him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, while rubbing his temple. Hard.

"Damn it!" He mumbled furiously, bashing his clenched hand on the desk, causing the demons in his head to steady for a second - Cam opened his eyes and relaxed his shaking hand - The voices continued.

His glances found their way back to the book and his eyes drove stoniliy over the lines. This time he would concentrate...

Suddenly, Cam felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket and he sighed deeply, pulling the phone out.

_New text message _

_Maya _

Cam's sad eyes softened and he felt more regret foaming up. It felt like Maya was there the whole time to watch over him, as if she was an eye-witness of this scene or something.. Like she knew what was going on. But he did not want that. It was his problem, not Maya's. He had no right to let her go down together with him.

_Can I come over? 2 help u with something? :)_

He felt his soul crack a smile for a split second and he almost felt not as alone, but it was not too long when the voice in his had casted a shadown over it, telling him that nothing and no one could lead him out of this dark place.

Cam gave in to that voice.

...

Maya was waiting almost anxiously for his reply. Would he reject her again? Please, no. Her weak and fragile ego couldn't take that... Not again.

Maya's phone vibrated and her stomach went crazy, when she was about to open the message.

A sigh.

She then pressed the button;

_Thx, M. I appreciat that but there's no help needed here. _

_cu 2morrow :) _

Her stomach dropped and in that very moment, she felt like the biggest idiot on the planet.

_Everyone needs someone, right? _


End file.
